In Search Of Eden
by karategirl666
Summary: A necessary fall from grace leaves an Angel with a duty to protect an unborn child. This fic is a spin on the movie and beyond, you can expect tons of adventure, horror, love, demons, and of course... Angels.
1. A Legion Forms

Paradise Falls

Karategirl666

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to legion, this is just a fan based story twisted to the reader and writers liking. Some lines taken from original motion picture they belong to rightful owners marked with*

**This Fan Fic Dedicated to a huge inspiration of mine and a personal friend who I am so proud to know, the amazing writer miss ****RikiTiki****! People if you haven't read her amazing kindred series log on check it out it will change the way you read and change the way you write. **

**J, thanks for changing the way I see literature**

**You're friend, F**

-o-

"Come, ye Children, Listen to Me. I will Teach You the Fear of the Lord" Psalm 34:11*

When I was a little girl, my mother would remind me each night before bed, to open up my heart to God, for He was kind, merciful, and just. Things changed when my father left a few years later, leaving her to raise me and my brothers in a place on the edge of the Mojave Desert. She never talked of a kind and merciful God again. Instead she spoke of a prophecy. Of a time when all the world would be covered in darkness and the fate of mankind would be decided. One night, I finally got the courage to ask my mother why God had changed, why He was so mad at His children. *"I don't know," she said, tucking the covers around me, "I guess He just got tired of all the bullshit."*

-o-

He could feel himself falling. Falling away from the warmth and into a deep cold abyss. It seeped into his soul and polluted all he knew. His body slammed into the harsh ground as muddy water splashed all around him. He slowly sat up shaking as the cold continued to move into him. A loud sound made him draw his Dagger he spun to see an animal barking in protest at him. He slowly with drew into the dark and pulled his jacket off. He then slowly looked to the thundering sky as water began to rain upon him.

"It is what has to be done…" he said before raising the dagger high into the air and bringing it down. A loud crunch sounded as the blade moved through his left wing. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He screamed as he brought the dagger up once more and stabbed it into the other, with one jagged movement the other wing was severed and it too fell to the ground. He crashed back against a wall, the cool wet brick soothed the unnatural pain. He slowly looked up at the thundering sky once more. With a determined look he slowly brought himself to his feet and stared across the way at a small shop. He had landed just where he needed too.

_So it begins… _he thought as he stumbled forward.

-o-

"No… No… Please… NO!"

Jeep bolted up in bed, sweat pouring down his face as his chest heaved. He covered his ears. He could still hear her screaming. Charlie… Every night it was the same dream. She would be in trouble and as hard as he tried every night to save her he just couldn't. He let his feet dangle over his twin sized bed. He looked to his right to see Charlie laying in the bed just across the way. She was safe. For now. But he couldn't shake the feeling that that was going to change, and change soon. He slowly got up and quietly began to dress.

When he made it outside he looked all around. Today had a different tone then the day before or the day before that. The air, it felt heavier, colder even. He shook off the feeling, he always felt after he had the nightmares. He walked over to the diners play ground and sight down on a swing. He heard a sound and looked up to see Charlie walking towards him.

"Hey Jeep."

"You should be sleeping." He said.

"Can't sleep." She said as she shook her head. "And I'm guessing you can't either." She sat down on the swing next to him her blanket wrapped tightly around her. It was chillier than usual. She looked to Jeep for a long moment, he was so perplexed. She frowned.

"Bad dreams again?"

"Yeah." He said nodding.

"When are you going to tell me what they're about?" he looked at her for a long moment. He couldn't let those images weigh upon her thoughts like they had his. "Never huh?" he nodded. "They're just dreams Jeep…" she said rubbing his shoulder.

"How's the baby?" he asked not wanting to speak of it anymore.

"Been kicking up a storm but I guess that's what it does…"

"Are you still thinking of…"

"Yes." She said.

"Very soon this baby is gunna have a good home and I'm going to start thinking about making some serious changes to my life."

"You could keep it." He said suddenly.

"And do what Jeep? It's not that I'm not grateful for what you and Bob are doing for me, because I am but… this baby needs to be taken care of and I can barely take care of myself how would I raise this baby?"

"I would help." He said. "I would love to help."

"I'm giving it away and that's final… it's the best choice not only for me but for the baby as well." With that Charlie got up and started to walk away.

"Wait." Jeep said standing. "Just, say you'll think about it…"

"I have Jeep… and the decision has been made…" with that she headed back to the trailer and Jeep was left standing there.

-o-

"Thank god." Sandra said seeing a diner coming up the road.

"You can say that again, we're running on fumes by this point." Howard muttered as he pulled up to a gas pump in the dirt parking lot.

"Where the fuck are we?" Audrey asked looking around from the backseat.

"Watch your mouth would you?" Sandra barked.

"Looks like something out of an apocalyptic film." Her daughter muttered.

"I'll fill up the tank you guys just stay in here."

"No way I gotta stretch my legs." Audrey said.

"I could use a bathroom break ask well." Sandra said stepping out of the car.

They both walked to the diner and entered to see a young pregnant woman leaning against a counter watching an older man beat a television set.

"Can I help you?" The cook asked.

"Sorry didn't see you there." The pregnant girl said. "Can I get you guys a table?"

"Looking for the bathroom actually." Sandra said.

"Bathrooms only for paying customers." The man muttered by the TV.

"Fine we'll get three diet cokes." Sandra said.

"Alright, and the bathroom is in the back." The pregnant women said.

"Charlie…" Audrey said sitting down at the bar as she read her name tag. "Cool name."

"You got one yourself?" She asked with a smile.

"Audrey Audrey Anderson." They shook hands. "When's the baby coming?"

"Not soon I hope, but I'm about a month off." she said as she handed her a drink.

"Boy or a girl?"

"It's a surprise." She said rubbing her stomach.

"I think that's cool."

"Uh we got a problem." A man said walking in.

"What's up dad?" Audrey asked.

"Car won't start." He said.

"It won't?" she asked.

"No… and my phone of course is out of reception so I can't call a tow service."

"Someone mention car service?" a young man asked walking in.

"Jeep here can fix just about anything with a car." Charlie said. "He's a real grease monkey." Jeep smiled his chest slightly swelling with pride along with his head.

"Bet he is…" Audrey muttered looking him up and down. Jeep adverted his eyes, the teenagers look was more than uncomfortable.

"Help me steer it into my shop I'll take a look." He said moving forward.

"Jeep was it?" the man asked.

"Yes sir."

"The names Howard, thanks for helping me out, pretty lucky you guys offer this service." He said shaking his hand. Jeep just nodded and headed out.

"Man of few words?" Audrey asked.

"He's a deep thinker." Bob muttered climbing down from the tv and heading back into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Sandra asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Cars dead." Audrey said with a smile.

"What?" Sandra asked before flying out of the diner.

"Love it when she freaks out like that." Audrey said with a small smile.

"You guys are going to be here for a while you want something to eat?" Charlie asked.

"Waffle with scrambled eggs." She said. "I'll be right back going to get stuff from the car." She said before heading off.

"You heard the girl." Charlie said to the one armed cook Percy.

-o-

Audrey looked to her parents sitting in the booth just one away from her. They were talking in hushed voices, her father kept looking back up at her. Once again they were speaking about her, probably about how she had messed up all their precious laid out plans. She hated being there reason to fight, but then again it was just so easy to blame her.

They never talked about her mother's Type A personality, or her father's inability to say no to anyone especially his wife. They didn't talk about the texts that transpired between him and his secretary. They never even spoke of her mother's shopping addiction. All they ever fought about was her. She knew she wasn't the reason for their crumbling marriage, and she definitely knew they weren't moving to Scottsdale because of her, but when someone speaks of something so often you start to believe it even just a little.

"How's the waffle?" Audrey jumped before looking up at Charlie. "Spook you did I?"

"Yeah sorry just tired you know?" she asked with a smile. "They were good, thanks."

"More soda?"

"Tea instead please." She said handing over her glass.

"Will do." She headed off while Audrey slid out of the booth and headed off to the jukebox. Sandra watched her pass by and sighed heavily.

"What is it now dear?" Howard asked.

"What is she wearing and why is she wearing it?" she asked.

"You bought her the clothes didn't you?"

"I didn't think they would be put together…"

"Was the skirt that size when you got it?" Howard asked looking.

"Of course not, that's from her freshman year, she's gotten taller but stayed as skinny…" she sighed. "What would posses her to wear that?"

"Want me to ask, because I will." He said.

"No don't!" she said reaching over to his hand. "You'll embarrass me."

"Me?" he asked with a cheeky smile before turning to look over his shoulder. "Audrey honey?"

"Yeah?" she asked turning to look at her parents.

"Your mother was just wondering if you picked that outfit with the specific intention of showing your ass off to the world today?"

"That's a very good question." She said with a smile. "You see this morning I got dressed with the highest hopes of being fucked by two meth head truckers in a shit hole of a gas station slash diner bathroom."

"We don't have truckers stop by that often." Bob said before being smacked in the chest by Charlie.

"She was being sarcastic." Charlie said.

"Was I?" Audrey asked with a wink before heading back to her booth in the corner of the room.

"I'll be right back." Charlie said with a laugh to Bob before heading out the back way. She looked around slowly before taking out her cigarette packet and lighting it. "Don't kick me." She said looking down at her stomach. "When you're older you'll want to smoke too with all the shit in this world…" she muttered before lighting up and taking a long drag. The nicotine was the only thing in the world that could calm her thoughts anymore. She knew she shouldn't smoke but she tried not too often, just a pack a day. That was nothing in her mind she used to be up to two. The sound of a car pulling up made her head snap up. A large black SUV was parked in front of the gas pumps. A young African American man stepped out of the car and looked around before spotting her. "He looks lost…" she muttered.

"Hey there." He said walking up to her. "You uh know that's not good for the baby right?"

"Really?" she asked looking at the cigarette. "Well damn if I had known that I would have quit." She said with a smile.

"Think you could spare one?"

"You can buy a whole pack inside."

"How about I get one from you now, and then I'll give you two out of the pack I plan to buy."

"Alright…" she said handing one over.

"Thanks." He lit it and took a drag. "You know I think I'm a little lost."

"Most are who pass through here." She said with a smile.

"Am I anywhere near here?" he asked pulling out his map.

"You're not even in the same county." She said with a laugh.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"You okay?" they both looked up to see Jeep with some sort of dusty wooden crate in hand.

"Oh yeah Jeep! This guys just lost."

"Way lost." He muttered making her laugh. Jeep stared, why she never laughed like that for him he would never understand. He slowly nodded at them before heading off towards the garage. "You got something in there to eat breakfast type items."

"Pancakes and waffles there all good but I prefer the waffles."

"Thanks for the suggestion, you got a phone in there two."

"Only if you have money to pay Bob the owner."

"How will I know bob?"

"He's the one hitting the TV."

"Thanks." With that he headed into the Diner. Sure enough there was a man standing at the tv slamming his hands against it.

"One of these days that things gunna hit you back, swear to god." Percy said with a laugh.

"We got a special relationship we do." Bob said hitting it again.

"Yeah they got names for that kinda relationship." He muttered with a laugh.

"You want that pack now?" Charlie asked walking inside and around the counter to the till.

"Yeah thanks." He said.

"Nice looking guy isn't he?" Audrey asked passing her parents with a wink.

"God help me." Sandra said crossing her chest. "My mother's up there punishing me… I just know it." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"I'd be looking down at the floor honey, your mother was a tyrant… no way she got into heaven." He said.

"Howard!"

-o-

Michael looked out at the desert. He was nearing his destination. But he could feel time ticking away faster than he could drive. Soon the attacks would begin, he had no doubt he wouldn't make it there for the first part of it. He had wasted time having to stop at different gas stations for fuel. If he still had his wings the journey would have taken a just a fraction of the time it was taking now.

Still he didn't regret what he did. To stand by the humans he would have to be one himself. They would have never trusted him with the wings not when they found out what the possessed were. Demons would be understandable but when they found out they were angels, he had a feeling there would be panic. He shook his head.

This surely wasn't what God wanted for his children. His most beloved children at that. If he couldn't stand to see them wiped away how could God? It just didn't make sense to him how he could turn his back. Because of that belief he knew what he was doing was right, and no one could convince him otherwise.

-o-

"it's weird that nothing is working…" Charlie muttered to Percy as she looked to the shut off tv.

"I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry on it a second don't want to stress yourself out and cause that baby to come early."

"Don't I know it." she said with a wink.

"Another customer." Percy said seeing a shadow approach the doors of the Diner.

"Busier than usual…" she said.

"Yeah were actually turning a profit…" Percy laughed.

"Must be the end of the world." She said before heading towards an old lady who had sat down at the table closest to the bar.

"Must be." Percy laughed.

"Hi there, what can I get you to drink."

"I already know what I'm going to have."

"What's it gunna be?"

"A stake."

"How would you like the meat cooked."

"Rare if you would." Charlie nodded.

_Rare odd choice for a sweet old women… _she thought with an arch of her eyebrow.

"And to drink?" she asked.

"Water no ice."

_Ice must hurt her teeth. _

"I'll be right back with that." Charlie said with a smile.

"Charlie that's your name?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Odd choice for a girl."

"So they say, be right back." She headed off.

"Sweet old lady." Kyle commented before turning back to his plate of pancakes.

"Rare huh?" Percy asked looking at the order that Charlie gave him. The ring of the bell above the door made them look up to see a young woman. She was wearing jeans and a tight leather jacket with a red cap over her blonde hair. She walked up to the counter.

"Could I use a phone?" she asked with some urgency.

"Sorry ours is out." Percy said as Charlie brought the order back to the old woman who had told the other patrons that her name was Gladys.

"Are you sure I really need to call someone."

"What seems to be the problem?" Percy asked.

"Well I just passed through a nearby town its completely empty and not to mention on fire."

"A fire?" Percy asked.

"No wonder the emergency radio and tv signal is up." Percy said. "Do you know which town?"

"No I got in and out of there quick."

"You didn't stop to help survivors?" he asked.

"What survivors? No one was there trust me I stopped."

"Probably evacuated." Kyle said.

"Jeep what seems to be the problem with the car?" Bob asked as his son walked up to him in the kitchen.

"Something's wrong with the computer, but I can't test it."

"Why not?"

"We don't have that type of equipment." He said .

"Damn it they're gunna be pissed.'

"I said your Fucking baby is going to burn." They looked up to see Charlie staring down at the old women.

"Go to hell lady." She slammed down her ticket and stormed towards them. "Fucking jesus freak…" she muttered rushing passed Jeep and his Brother.

"All the little babies are gunna burn."

"Hey there lady." Percy said.

"Yeah that shit aint right." Kyle muttered.

"Gladys you can't say-."

"Shut up you fucking loud mouth cunt all you do is bitch bitch bitch!" she shouted at Sandra.

"Excuse me?" Howard asked standing.

"No no its okay she's just an old women." Sandra said pulling on his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Charlie asked over jeeps shoulder.

"Stay in the kitchen." He said pushing her back slightly.

"Look lady that's my wife you just spoke like that too and I demand you apologize!" Howard said getting in her face. Everyone jumped back as the old woman grabbed onto his shoulder and took a chunk out of his neck. He fell back as she stood and spit it across her table.

"Holly shit!" Percy grabbed a frying pan and threw it. The pan connected with the old women who dropped to the ground.

"Nice shot Percy." Bob said.

"Not nice enough…" The girl who had just walked in muttered as the old woman began to stand. She looked around at the people before her gaze rested on Audrey with a scream she ran straight for her.

"No!" Sandra screamed rushing towards her husband as the old women trampled him.

"Mom!" Audrey screamed dropping down underneath her table. Gladys jumped up onto the wall and began to scale it like a spider.

"Jesus Christ!" Percy shouted. Bob grabbed his shot gun.

"I'm gunna get you girlie!" Gladys yelled in a demonic voice as she started crawling towards Charlie. Bob kept firing rounds but nothing would hit the old women she dropped down to the ground before him. She pulled back her hand and with the strength equal to ten marines slapped him across the face and sent him flying.

"Dad!" Jeep shouted as he landed right next to him. The gun slid out of bobs hands and too his feet. He looked up to see the old women walking towards him only to stop ten feet away. He grabbed the gun and Aimed.

"Not a step closer!" Jeep ordered.

"Shoot the bitch Jeep!" Percy bellowed.

"Fuck her up man!" Kyle yelled.

"You're not going to be able to save her…" Gladys said. Jeep stared at the black eyed woman for a long moment before her arms reached out and she screamed unnaturally. She slid towards him at a fast speed. He closed his eyes and prayed that he could pull the trigger. Three loud bangs made him jump, when he opened his eyes Gladys was at his feet bloody and completely dead. He looked up to see Kyle holding a gun his hand shaking.

"Oh my god…" the girl who had just walked in whispered covering her heart her red cap in hand.

"Howard!" Sandra yelled her hands over her husband's neck. "Somebody please help me!" she screamed.

"I have a car let's get him out of here!" Kyle shouted as he and percy picked him up.

"Audrey come on we gotta go!" Sandra shouted. She slowly nodded got to her feet and pushed any of the fear that had gripped her heart away.

-o-

"What is she?" Bob asked looking down at the old woman's corpse.

"It wasn't human…" the girl piped up from the bar she wasn't looking at it but away.

"Then what was it?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know…"

"What's your name stranger?" Bob asked the girl.

"Cam." She said. "Cam Walsh." She said.

"You going to turn into one of those things?" Jeep asked.

"Sweet Jesus I hope not." She said. Jeep and bob nodded before heading out into the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"You alright?" bob asked before his son rushed to the toilette.

"Maybe that's what caused the fire in that town…" Charlie said as she walked over to the old woman and threw a plastic sheet over the body.

"I'm really hoping that's a onetime thing." Cam said.

"Let's hope." Charlie said. "What brings you this way if I can inquire?"

"I'm searching for something." Cam muttered.

"What are you searching for?" Charlie asked.

"I don't… I don't know… How's the baby after what just happened?"

"Kicking so I guess okay." She said rubbing her stomach.

"You're not excited are you?" cam asked with a small frown.

"Can't really be… giving it up as soon as its born."

"I admire that decision… I bet it's not easy to decide but when you make it it must be for the best." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah… yeah it is…." She liked the girl, there was something about her that put her at ease… she didn't know how she could be with all that was going on. "They're back why are they back?" Charlie asked seeing a car speed to a stop in front of the diner. Jeep and Bob raced passed them outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Bob asked as they dragged Howard backing past him.

"I have to get a bible!" Percy shouted.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Someone has to prey for us!" Percy shouted rushing past him inside the diner. Bob looked back to the distance to see a dark cloud that buzzed moving towards them.

"Oh my god…" Cam whispered stumbling forward as she took off her red knitted cap. "It's a spate…"

"A what?" Kyle asked.

"Get inside." She grabbed onto his leather jacket and pulled him back into the diner. When Howard was pulled in by jeep and bob she slammed and locked the door.

"Somebody please water he needs water!" Sandra yelled. Cam and Charlie watched as Flies buzzed past them in an enormous horde. The black was so thick they couldn't even see a foot in front of the window. It past fairly quickly but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

"I'm thinking that old lady is bringing a whole mess of bad luck… we need her gone." Percy said to Bob.

"No one is going back out there." Bob said.

"The bitch just walked on the ceiling so she needs to go." Kyle said.

"Please Bob…" Charlie said.

"Fine…Help me out Jeep, You hold a gun for protection." Bob ordered as he wrapped the body and began to lift at her head, while Jeep lifted at the legs.

"Did you see what she looked like?" Charlie asked percy.

"It aint human." He said.

"Then what is it."

"I if I had to guess demon." Percy muttered.

"No…" Cam said as she watched them carry it out. "It's not a demon… Something else…"

"Some ones coming…" Audrey said seeing a police car racing towards them.

"LAPD?" Jeep asked as Bob looked to Kyle.

"Why you gotta look at a brother every time a cop comes around man?" he asked.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"Hes pulling up." Cam said.

"Oh thank god…" Sandra whispered as Charlie rushed out.

"Charlie wait!" Jeep yelled moving in front of her. She locked eyes with a tall lean man who stepped out of the police car.

Cam watched from the diner. There was something about this man. He was here to help them, but she had a feeling it wasn't really all of them he wanted to help. But one of them. She took a step out of the door to get a closer look.

"You don't look like a police man too me." Bob said. "Then again who would steal a cop car I mean really?"

_He would…_ cam thought.

"You don't know?" The man asked.

"We know nothing, phone tv and radio are out." Charlie said.

"I'm running out of time." He moved forward bob pulled his gun back up and aimed again.

"No wait right there mister." He said. "Before you take another step forward you better tell us what the hell is going on or you can get the hell out of here." The man took a long look at bob before he grabbed the barrel of the gun flipped it out of his hand and caught it. he then pointed it right between bobs eyes.

"Dad say you're sorry!" Jeep yelled.

"Hey now!" Percy yelled. "Let him go kay? I'm sure you don't' want to go spilling blood for no reason…" the man looked around at all of them before pulling back and looking over his shoulder.

"They're here…" he shoved the gun into bobs chest. "You'll need this…" he rushed back to his car.

"What's going on whose here?" Jeep asked.

"More like her…" he said looking at the old woman's body. He handed everyone guns and walked up to Charlie giving her the smallest. "Don't do anything that would be defined as brave…" with that he headed into the diner past a hysterical women and her teenage black clad daughter. When he walked in his eyes rested on cam who stared at him.

"You're-" she stopped thinking the better of voicing her crazy sounding opinions.

_There's no way… but if he was… what a miracle… _his head tilted before he headed towards her.

"Take this…" he gave her a gun.

"Okay…" she said nodding. He stared down at a silver cross hanging around her neck. It had tarnished marks. She had used it over a hundred times in prayer. People like her gave him Faith that he was doing the right thing.

-o-

So there it is the first chapter to my legion Fic, what do you guys think?

By the by Cam looks like Emma Watson…. with long hair.


	2. Heretics and Believers

Night fell quickly after the man named Michael had come. He was no cop of that many were sure. But he did seem to be a man of authority, and that was enough for them. Not to mention the lack of baby teeth or soulless eyes made him okay in anyone's book. They watched him as he held an automatic weapon in hand his eyes intense as he gazed around the diner. The lights went out suddenly making everyone jump.

"Shit." Audrey cussed.

"Turn the lights on turn the lights on!" Sandra shouted her Husband's head resting in her lap as her frantic hands clung to his blood soaked shirt.

"Calm down!" Bobs voice boomed. After a few minutes of having their eyes adjust most quieted but none calmed.

"We're locked down so what the hell do we do now?" Kyle asked. Michael slowly looked up at the ceiling.

"Is there a way to get on the roof?" He inquired.

"This way." Jeep said.

"You all stay inside." Michael ordered looking directly at the pregnant Charlie.

"I'll come with you." Cam said fallowing Michael who nodded at her. They headed into the kitchen where there was a ladder. When they made it onto the roof they spread out to the side that faced the road.

"Do you hear that?" Kyle asked. Cam could hear a faint tune in the distance. it sounded hauntingly familiar.

"Get ready, there's a safety switch on your gun press it down until it clicks, when you start firing hold on if you don't you can say good bye to your hands they'll come straight off." everyone glanced at Percy.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked his prosthetic hook latching onto the trigger mechanism.

"Get ready." Michael said.

"Dear god I come before you to ask for your protection against the powers of darkness which have come to disrupt our lives..." Everyone looked to Cam who whispered on one knee as she gripped onto her cross. "I pray for worshipers in spirit and in truth to come forward and courageously raise the banner of praise. I pray that they lift up their voices in a cry of love, adoration and triumph and that they would be a unified voice that would shake the heavens and serve notice to the enemy of our souls, Protect us as we face the dark and give us the ability to see the light in these times… in Jesus name…" she kissed her cross before standing.

"Amen." Percy said kissing his own cross.

"Amen…" Cam whispered looking forward. "Sweet Jesus give me the strength to fire this…" she said as she undid the trigger mechanism and cocked the gun with a loud snap.

"You think that will really help?" Kyle asked her.

"I do…" she said looking to him. She normally wasn't so open about her religion but she was terrified and she knew some how deep in her soul that whatever was coming was in no way human. She hadn't been completely honest when she told the others about the town she had past which was on fire. Even the story of it being empty was true except for one crucial detail. It wasn't completely devoid of humans. As she rode through the two she had seen at least twenty people hung upside down on a cross lit on fire.

"Mind on the situation." Michael said. Cam looked to him, and wondered if he had been talking about her. She knew this man was different in fact she was sure he wasn't a man at all. Michael looked to her his steal blue eyes resting on her. Instantly she looked away.

"Mind on the situation." She repeated. He nodded at her and looked back out at the desert. The tune they had heard before was getting louder and louder. Cam raised an eyebrow starting to recognize it.

"No way…" Kyle said beating her to the sentence.

"Is that…" Bob looked around. "Is that the ice crème man tune?"

"Sounds like it." Cam said.

"That's strange…" Percy said. "What is the ice crème man doing here?"

"It's not the ice crème man…" Michael said as the truck pulled in front of the dark Diner "Get ready."Slowly a tall lanky man moved out of the mustard yellow desert truck.

"Oh my god…" Cam whispered as he stepped out in front of the lights of the truck. He was sniffing the air like an animal.

"Oh he doesn't look that bad…" Kyle laughed slightly at his ridiculous outfit. The man snapped his head up to look at them. Everyone but Cam and Michael took a step backward. Its arms began to stretch and its jaw dropped to an impossible length. It let out an unnatural battle cry as it started to lurch forward Cam and Michael began firing the others soon joined in. just as the man was about to launch himself up onto the roof cam hit him right between the eyes with ten bullets. As he dropped they noticed a horde of lights coming towards them from the road.

"Holly shit…" Bob muttered.

"Shit aint holly Bob." Kyle said in a daze.

"Do you hear that?" cam asked softly. In the distance there was the sound of voices. Hundreds of voices talking all at once.

"What are they saying?" Percy asked straining his ears.

"Get the baby…" cam whispered. "They're chanting get the baby." The cars began to speed towards the dirt parking lot of the diner.

"Fire fire fire!" Michael ordered. The next few minutes were a blur. The short time was filled with Fire, Explosions, dead woman, men, and even children.

"They're just normal people!" Kyle shouted.

"Not anymore!" Michael shouted. Cam stopped hearing screams down stairs.

"Go!" Michael shouted at her. She rushed towards the hatch and slid down the ladder. She landed easily and pulled out her gun. Everyone was screaming, and Jeep was firing at something.

"Open your eyes mom open your eyes!" Audrey screamed.

"I can't I can't!"

"No!" Cam shouted seeing something grab onto Howard and drag him towards the window. She rushed forward and grabbed onto his legs as the others did the same thing.

"Let him go!" Sandra screamed.

"Charlie!" Jeep yelled as he saw some man grab onto her arm.

"There you are child…" it said with a sick baby teeth smile.

"Let her go!" Jeep yelled as he tugged at her. Just then Howard was pulled out of their grasp.

"NO!" Sandra screamed.

"DAD!" Audrey yelled.

"Let her go!" Jeep yelled again no longer caring for the injured man but only for Charlie.

"She's mine!" a man with baby teeth yelled. A blade came down on his hand cutting it away and leaving Charlie free as she and Jeep fell to the ground. Michael pulled out his two machine guns and began firing into the window. Slowly the hoards of the possessed began to back away as the bullets pelted into them.

"They're running!" Kyle shouted.

"Howard!" Sandra rushed towards the door and threw it open. Michael grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back as Cam slammed the door shut and locked it.

"He's gone…" he said.

"No he's still out there! He's still alive!"

"He's gone Sandra…" Michael said. The women slid down his body a sorrowful sound emitting from her. Cam came to her side as she sobbed.

"Howard... No…" Sandra whispered her hands pulling at her hair. Cam took them in hers; the woman fell into her arms. "Howard…" Cam smoothed the woman's now torn hair.

"The lord is my shepherd I shall not want." Cam whispered. Sandra cried out harder. "He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in the paths of righteousness for his name sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff they comfort me." Sandra's crying slowly began to stop, as she began to take comfort in her words.

"You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies you anoint my head with oil; my cup over flows. Surely goodness and mercy shall fallow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the lord forever…" slowly Sandra's crying stopped completely and Cam handed her over to her daughter Audrey. She slowly stood and turned to see the others looking down at the ground. She felt something grab onto her hand and looked down to see Audrey.

"Is he…"

"He will be at peace now…" Cam said softly. She didn't believe her own words in that moment. In her belief Howard had to be with her as she served his last rights, but he wasn't and there for he wasn't at peace, he was most likely just dead. But the family needed to believe it was alright.

"Thank you…" Sandra whispered.

"Yes thank you." Audrey said. Cam slowly nodded.

"Now that it's calmed down in here." Bob said. "You want to start filling us in on what the hell is going on?"

"Yes..." Michael said. Everyone headed into the back. Their questioning eyes and sullen faces made him uncomfortable. He started to take out his guns and clean them so he wouldn't have to see their dark fearful expressions.

"So?" Bob asked a little irritated at his sudden gun cleaning.

"The last time god lost faith in his children, he sent a flood… This time he sent what you all saw outside." He said as he counted the bullets in his clip.

"Wait are you saying this is… the apocalypse?" Percy asked.

"I'm saying it's an annihilation." Michael said.

"what the hell are those things?" Audrey asked.

"The things you saw outside are just vessels… they are possessed."

"By what?" Charlie asked.

"Demons?" Kyle offered.

"Not demons…" Cam said.

"How would you know?" Kyle asked.

"I just do…" she said staring at him.

"She's right they aren't demons." Michael said.

"Then what the hell are they?" Bob asked.

"Angels…" he stated.

"Wait a minute that's not right." Percy said. "I don't know what bible you have been reading but in my version the angels are the good guys they're on our side…"

"I'm afraid things are never that simple…" Michael said. Cam sat back against a stool her head feeling light.

"No, this…" she shook her head. "My god…"

"I don't know about you but I have never heard of some baby tooth white old lady eating raw meet angel or an ice cream spider man angel so how could those things be angels?" Kyle said overly fast.

"Hold on…" Jeep said. "How do you know so much about it?"

"You were on their side weren't you?" Cam asked. "You were one of them." Michael looked to her, she was more intuitive then he had first thought.

"Now hold on, this is crazy I mean I don't even believe in god." Bob muttered.

"Well that's just dandy Bob because he doesn't believe in you either." Michael said.

"Doesn't believe in any of us…" Cam said softly.

"This is crazy." Bob said. "I mean angels and possessed people it isn't real!"

"Of course it's real." Cam said. "What do you think good and evil is?"

"I think they're people!" he shouted.

"I knew this day was coming I just hoped I wouldn't be around to see it." Percy said.

"Oh come on Percy you don't believe this horse crock!" Bob shouted.

"How could you not?" he asked. "Did you see those things? Those shark teeth black eyed people aren't exactly or regulars Bob!"

"No…" Bob shook his head.

"You say good and evil are just people, were those things out side really people?" Percy asked.

"If there was ever a reason to believe in possession that would be it." Cam said. "Angelic possession, I would have never thought there was such a thing…"

"Look don't go shoving your beliefs down my throat!" Bob said.

"That's not what I'm trying to do." She said.

"Oh it isn't?" he asked.

"No…"

"Demons I would believe more but angels they just don't do that." Bob said.

"Of course they do." Cam said. "They fallow the word of god he says take down humans they're going to do it. Their love for him is so much greater than their love for us… at least most of them…" Cam said looking to Michael who tilted his head at her.

"So wait with these things around…" Audrey piped up and looked up at Michael. "Are you here to protect us?" He stared at her for a long moment.

"No… not you, I'm here to protect her." He said looking to Charlie.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Your child is the only hope humanity has."

"Excuse me?" she asked. "You want to run that past me again?" she laughed. "You're serious?"

"Either your child lives or mankind dies."

"So wait we stay here until the baby comes and protect her?" Kyle asked.

"I'm only eight months pregnant." Charlie said with a heavy amount of dread.

"How are we supposed to survive here for that long?" Sandra asked.

"We won't have too…" Michael said. the room went silent and jeep took a step towards his friend.

"Charlie…"

"It's coming soon isn't it?" Charlie asked cutting him off.

"Yes." He said looking to her.

"How do you know all this?" Jeep asked. "How do you know about what those things out there are?"

"I know about those things because until late last night I used to be one…Now I've told you what I know… You can either believe it or not but we have things to do, this last fight was about testing our strength the next will be about testing our weaknesses… let's start getting ready." With that he headed out.

-o-

The night had past quietly everyone reflecting on the new knowledge they had been given. Cam was on the roof with Michael they were on their turn of that nights look out. Michael had been standing in the corner looking out at the sky for a long time. He seemed troubled. As she stood, her eyes began to wonder over the writings scrolled across his hands and neck. She imagined they covered his whole body. She slowly walked over to him.

"Is that Enochian?" he looked over his shoulder at her she was pointing at his hand he looked down at the instructions tattooed over his skin. "Supposedly it was the language of the angels recorded by John Dee and his seer Edward Kelley in the late 16th century… they claimed it had been revealed to them by actual angels…" she said softly.

"I see that doctorate has done you well…" she stared up at him.

"How much do you know of me?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same question…" she didn't say anything but continued to look at him. "You have a doctorate of Divinity even though you are only nineteen years of age… Every male before you in your family line has either became a priest or a pastor… your father had planned to have the same journey for his son but instead of a son he had a daughter you… your mother died in child birth, but not before she named you Cameal Lorilah Walsh… Cameal being the Male angel who is the one who sees god and presides over joy and beauty, Lorilah the female angel who watches over the spirits of children from conception to birth…" she stared at him as he turned. "Your father never forgave you for your mother's death even if it wasn't your fault. You've spent your whole life trying to please him and god…. you-."

"Stop please stop." Cam said putting her hand out. "You know a lot…" she said. he slowly nodded, and she realized how rude she had been interrupting him. "I'm sorry to silence you but the things you speak are truths I have not faced myself as of yet…" she smiled at him. "I want to say thank you…" He looked at her. "I know that being Michael the arch angel you have a deep love for god, but this also means you have a love for the children he created. You were the first to bow to us in all of heaven… still it must have been hard for you to become like us, and turn your back on your fellow angels." He stared at her. "Whatever happens I think he will understand your decision and I think he will praise you for it."

"Even though he has turned his back on you, how can you still think greatly of him?"

"I'm Cameal…" she said with a smile. "I'm one who sees god…" he stared at her for a long time.

"I didn't expect to come across someone like you." he said.

"You expected heretics?" she asked and he couldn't help but give a short almost stiff laugh.

"A little."

"Angels can laugh…" he looked at her. "I've always wondered about that…" he stayed silent for a long moment before sighing.

"Tell me something?"

"Yes?"

"You have never fully committed yourself to Christianity and yet your faith is unwavering… how can this be?" he asked.

"I am comfortable in any house of worship I go to… so I cannot fully commit to just one because I am comfortable with all… whether it be a temple, a synagogue, or a church I am at home so when I try to commit to one, I become quite conflicted… but I do believe in one thing… if all the religious deities were sitting at a dinner table, they wouldn't be fighting… so how can whatever I believe in be wrong?"

"Again I was so certain that I would be in the midst of heretics." She laughed before frowning. Michael looked her over. "You wonder about your father even after all he has put you through?" she looked at him.

"He is still my father."

"I wish I could tell you if he were alright, I would very much like to put your mind at ease."

"You may not put my mind at ease but at least you put my nerves to a standstill… I am calm that is all that matters at this moment." Cam said looking out at the valley. The sun was beginning to rise slowly. She smiled and closed her eyes as the warmth made its way to her. Michael stared as he looked at her. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her long wavy hair flew back in the light breeze of the morning. She had a soft smile playing her porcelain skin. She was…

"Angelic…" he said.

"What was that?" Cam asked not opening her eyes as she relished in the morning sun.

"Nothing…" he said as he walked away.

"It's getting windy." She said as her red cap nearly flew off her head. She zipped her leather jacket up a little tighter. Suddenly she stopped a cold shiver running up her spine. Michael looked to her. "I think… I think something's coming…" she said softly as she took out her gun. He stared at her. "Something's coming…"

"Cameal indeed…" he said looking at her. He thought only he could feel them approaching, but it looked like as if this girl had that ability as well. He started to look deeper into her, her past revealed she had always had that gift, she had even seen her own guardian angel, Dina, not just once but several times. It was a rare gift to see your angel even rarer to have that gift bestowed upon you more than once. "It will be some time… calm until then." He said seeing how rigid her body was. She slowly nodded completely trusting in what he said.

"What do we do?" she asked softly.

"We wait… it's all we can do…"

"I think the waiting is worse than the fighting." He only nodded no longer caring to talk but to wait for the imminent attack. Hours had past sense the feeling of dread had coming over the two. The sun had finally risen high into the Mohave sky bringing with it a sense of hope until a sudden commotion from down stairs shattered it.

"SANDRA!" Michael and Cam ran to one side of the diners roof to see Howard hung upside down on an upside down cross. Cam covered her it was just like when she had ridden through the town before only Howard wasn't on fire. Instead his skin was covered in huge bubbling boils. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" he screamed in agony.

"Howard!" Sandra yelled rushing out into the open from a door on the ground floor.

"No don't!" Cam shouted.

"Come back!" They saw Percy run after them. Cam went to jump the railing of the roof only to have Michael hold her back.

"We have to help!" she shouted.

"No…" he said.

"Howard!" Sandra screamed. Percy picked up the hysterical woman and spun her just as Howards boils exploded. Michael tackled Cam to the ground of the roof just as the toxic puss went flying through the air at them. Cam looked to her right to see where some of the puss had landed. It boiled and slowly ate through the roof.

"Percy!" Bob shouted running towards the door that led to the ladder he disappeared down the hatch yelling out as he did. Slowly Cam was helped up by Michael. She stumbled forward to the edge of the roof covering her mouth in horror as she stared at the upside down cross which was completely engulfed in flames the now dead body of Howard frying to a crisp against it.

"Come on…" he said pulling her away from the sight of it. "Let's go down stairs." She slowly nodded. as they went to the hatch she took a hold of her cross, for the first time in her life it brought no comfort.

_Don't lose your faith…_ Michael thought looking down at her. _My faith in the right thing comes from the faith with in your heart… don't lose it I need it… _When they got down stairs everyone had moved around Percy's body. Charlie was crying Jeep by her side his hands on her shoulders as he looked away. Bob stood beside his oldest now dead friend with an unsure look.

"Would you read him his last rights?" Bob asked softly. He slowly looked to Cam.

"Me?" cam asked.

"Yes…" Bob said. "He was a religious man…" She couldn't help but look to Michael who nodded at her.

"Alright…" she walked to his side and took Percy's hand in hers.

"The lord is my shepherd I shall not want." She said softly. "He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in the paths of righteousness for his name sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will hear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff they comfort me." She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek. "You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies you anoint my head with oil; my cup over flows. Surely goodness and mercy shall fallow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the lord forever…" she placed his hand over the cross that lay on His chest. "Go with god…" she said. "Go with god…" After a few moments she smiled and took her leave quietly. When she made it to the backroom she found the door lying open. They had closed it after dragging Percy's body out.

"Wait…" She felt something grip around her waist. Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth. She kicked her leg backwards the thing broke away from her she spun to see a large man with black eyes and the patent teeth staring at her. She reached for her gun to find it wasn't there.

"No… oh my god where is it…"

"God isn't around right now." she looked up to see the thing rushing at her she dove past it and rolled over her shoulder onto her feet. She screamed as the thing tackled her to the ground. She kicked it off her body and began to kick backwards sliding against the bloody floor as she did. She was pulled up to her feet by the possessed man.

"Let." She punch him. "Me." she punch him again. "Go!" her fist slammed into his face so hard blood shot up into his black eyes and leaked down his face. She then kicked him in the stomach and threw another kick he finally dropped her. She grabbed onto his jacket and with all her strength threw him into the dining room.

"Cam!" Charlie shouted seeing it. everyone rushed out. Cam slammed the man against the counter and pinned him with her arm across his throat. She reached for a gun but instead grabbed Michaels discarded Dagger. She felt herself hurled back as the man kicked her in the stomach. She hit the door hard and watched as the possessed rushed at her. She got to her feet and rushed at him before dropping to the ground and sliding right between his legs. She got to her feet and then jumped onto the man's back. He spun and faced the group of people his hands reaching for Charlie.

"Not her!" Cam shouted stabbing him in the shoulder. He screamed as he hurled himself backward slamming Cam into a wall. She dropped from his back her chest aching her back burning. She looked up to see he was rushing at Charlie who was left alone in a corner.

"Charlie!" Jeep shouted as Michael tried to load his gun as quick as he could.

"No!" Cam shouted getting to her feet. She ran jumping onto a table before launching herself off and grabbing a hold of the possessed back. "Leave her Alone!" she stabbed the knife into his neck and twisted. Blood spurt out of his neck across the room as the possessed screamed and turned all around. "Just…" she pulled the knife out. "Die!" she slit his throat. The man reached behind and grabbed onto Cams jacket and threw her over his head. She slammed into a wall and dropped onto a booths table motionless. The man moved towards Charlie blood spilling from his neck down his white shirt. His hands out stretched as he began to fall forward. With a harsh rattling sound and a sickening gargle the possessed fell to his knees and dropped dead at the Charlie's feet. cam slowly sat up as jeep pulled Charlie away from the bloody mess.

"Charlie…" cam said seeing her fear stricken face. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" She asked walking to her, her body aching.

"Yeah…" she said with a smile.

"How are you feeling after that throw?" Audrey asked.

"Heroic?" she laughed before walking over to Michael slowly. "Sorry about using your dagger, couldn't reach any of the guns." She held it out for him. he pushed it away slowly.

"You can keep it, you use it better then a gun." He said before he and Bob headed over to the male laying dead on the ground.

"Jeep help us out with this?" Bob asked.

"Yeah sure." He said nodding. Cam looked to see Sandra staring at her. She was tied to a chair her daughter kneeling before her. The woman had been tied up after she had broken into hysterics after seeing her husband burst apart like a gooey piñata

"Here mom if you take this it will make you feel better." She put the pill in her moms mouth before lending a glass with a straw inside.

"It's all your fault you know…" Sandra said her voice shaking as she looked down at her daughter. "You and your slutty ways…"

"Hey…" Charlie said.

"You killed your father… YOU KILLED HIM!" Audrey got up and backed away before rushing out of the room.

"Audrey…" cam said reaching for her, but the teen was long gone.

"Very nice lady blame your daughter for your issues." Kyle muttered.


	3. Questions

Audrey walked into the back room to find Michael looking over the weapons.

"Your mother didn't mean what she said." He stated.

"How'd you know what she said you were all the way back here?" she asked.

"Good hearing." He said before looking to her. "I'm sorry about your father."

"He wasn't really my father." He nodded, he had known that. "He raised me but… It wasn't an actual paternal thing."

"You cared for him though."

"Of course." She said.

"Then I am sorry still."

"I'm more worried about my mom, I've never seen her this out of control she's always been so… uptight is the only word coming to mind." She said picking up a machine gun. Michael grabbed it out of her hand and shook his finger at her before resting it back on the table. Audrey sat up on a stool and looked at him.

"So you're… an Angel?"

"Figured that out have you?" he asked.

"Took me a while didn't it?" she sighed. "This all is hard to believe, I'm not like that Jesus freak Cam… I can't just have faith. Not sure why."

"Because you're young and indecisive. Also she's not a Jesus freak she's not even Christian."

"Not that young." She said ignoring his other comment. "Sixteen nearing seventeen. Like the song… Which you probably wouldn't know."

"Still a teen." He muttered.

"My mother always says that." She said looking him over. She had to admit that he was attractive and the tattoos seemed to do something for her.

"They aren't tattoos." He muttered. Her cheeks flared as she sat back in her chair her back straight. He looked at her with an upward glance. "You have blood on your face, are you hurt?"

"No… At least I don't think so." She said averting her eyes. Michael walked over and placed his hand on her cheek and tilted her chin upwards to get a better look. Her eyes looked to his her mouth parting slightly. Audrey blushed even more. He was very close, closer than any other boy had been. But he wasn't a boy he was a man, or at least he was now. He looked at her again her cheeks flared an even deeper red then before. "Left over from something." He said walking away.

"Good wouldn't want anything to scar my face." She said with a small laugh.

"It is a pretty one." He said with little interest. She looked at him her eyes wide. She hadn't expected the comment to come out of his mouth.

"Can I ask a question?" She inquired slowly.

"You just did but go ahead…"

"Are angels allowed to love?" he looked at her for a long moment contemplating her question. It was an interesting one he had to admit. He placed a gun he had been cleaning back on the table before looking to her again.

"We are… But certain things and in certain ways… Like we are encouraged to love humans for they are gods children… But we are to never… _Love_ them."

"Like physically?" she asked.

"Yes." He said with a nod.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Are you allowed to Love other angels?"

"Physically? No… And we really don't Love each other as we admire each other… But that admiration goes deep, sometimes deeper then love." He said.

"So you've never been kissed?" she asked making her way around the table.

"No." he said starting to get wary of the teenage girl.

"What's that like?"

"I'm not missing out." He said with a shrug as he cleaned another gun.

"But how would you know if you've never been kissed?" she asked hopping up on the table to sit. He sighed as he looked her over. The questions were interesting before now they were getting tiresome.

"Because I know."

"But how?"

"Are you just going to keep wasting my time with these useless questions or are you going to go make yourself useful?" He felt two hands grip his cheeks and turn him. He looked down to see the girl had pressed her face against his. Her lips placed against his delicately. He blinked before his eyes fluttered closed. Their mouths moved against each other in a clumsy way. Her hand moved from his jaw line to the back of his head. His hand moved to her side and then slipped to the small of her back. Her warmth replaced the cold that had seeped into his body since arriving on this plane of existence. Was this why humans fought to be in this world? Was this the sensation that kept them going? But what was this he was feeling. Slowly the warmth left him and he opened his eyes to see the girl was smiling up at him.

"I think I just made myself useful." She winked before hopping off the table and heading off. He watched her leave before looking down at the table of weaponry.

"What in the name of the apostles was that?" he muttered his mind far away from where it should be.

"Why are you so smiley?" Kyle asked looking at the young girl who had just come from the back room.

"No clue." She said with a smile.

"I need someone to join me on watch you'll come?" he asked.

"Sure, looks like it's going to be quiet." She said fallowing him to the ladder. Michael watched them head up together. The girl winked at him before disappearing onto the roof.

"What have I started?" he inquired.

"What's wrong?" he looked to see Cam walking in.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Well that answers another question of mine about Angels." She said sitting on the stool next to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"If they can lie well." she said with a cheeky grin, and he smiled. "You should smile more often." She said taking out his dagger to look at it. "This has the same lettering as your markings." She said looking from the blade to his tattoos and back again.

"Angelic language just as you thought before." He said.

"I think you should have it back."

"I cannot take it from you." he said.

"Sure you can it's yours." She said.

"But it never worked for me as it did for you… Whenever I tried to fight with it, it never ended as I thought… With you the blade reacted… Did you not feel it?" she looked at him.

"I did feel something."

"It's chosen you."

"Just like your sword chose you." she said. He looked at her. "Where is it by the way?"

"I didn't get to take it with me for some reason… I had it when I fell, but when I hit the ground it was gone all I had was this blasted dagger."

"Maybe it doesn't work for you because you treat it badly." She said looking at the dagger. "You should try to treat it just as well as you would treat your sword.

"I want you to keep it." he said with a sigh.

"But I can't…"

"You can and you will… It's…" He looked up searching for the term he wanted to use. "A gift…" he looked to her. "So just take it."

"Awe… I didn't get you anything." She said nudging him with a smile which he returned. He didn't know why but when he was around her he felt at ease and with touching he felt warm. He looked at the ladder where Audrey had just climbed up.

"You like Audrey." He looked at her.

"No." he said suddenly and he looked up in thought. No he really didn't, then why was he suddenly drawn to her. "She kissed me." Cam laughed.

"I soo saw that coming."

"You did?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah she's an impressionable young girl, you're the sexy arch angel fallen from grace come to save us from the end of the world, of course she'd fall for you."

"Sexy?" he asked.

"Well she thinks so." She shrugged with a smile. He looked at the soft pink tint to her cheeks.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?" she asked looking to him. "Well you're an appealing guy." She said with a smile. "Nice muscles and all… but I dunno-."

"No I mean what do you think of the situation, I can't have her making teenage love eyes at me…"

"I don't think she will… She kissed you just to show you what it was like." He looked at her.

"You caught the show." He said glaring at her slightly.

"I totally did and it was hysterical!" She laughed.

"That is truly awful of you." he said shaking his head.

"I know, I'm not normally like that." She said looking to him.

"Want me to sharpen your dagger?" He asked desperately wanting to change the subject now that he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh come on don't go all grumpy angel on me." She said. "We were having fun."

"Now isn't the time to have fun…" He said looking around the dimly lit room. "Now is the time to prepare."

"Well… Alright if you insist…" she handed over her dagger with a smile.

"Watch carefully the way you sharpen this is very different from how you sharpen other knives." She nodded and began to watch carefully. After he was done Michael looked to her, she was still staring with a determined look.

"You want to try?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said nodding. He watched her work over the blade just as he had done. He admired the way she handled the blade. It was almost like she was a seasoned warrior but he knew in many ways she was. When she was done she looked to him for confirmation.

"Perfect. Now you'll be able to care for it properly." He said as he reached for the sharpening stone. He winced and gave a low hiss as his shoulders sent a jolt of pain through his body.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked alarmed.

"Nothing."

"You're hurt." She stated her eyes wide.

"I am fine."

"You're clearly not. Come on quickly before the next attack." She said grabbing the first aid kit and pulling him into the office.

"I'm fine." He said as he watched her close the door.

"Michael… I didn't want to ask… But you've cut off your wings right to become human, to become like us you had to." he nodded. "Now that you're human that means you're open to infection." she said. "I bet you didn't even disinfect the air where you hacked your wings off."

"I sewed them up." He said with a shrug.

"Well that's good you won't bleed to death instead the staff infection will kill you." she said with a glare.

"I see your point." She walked over to him and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She folded it neatly and rested it on the table where Michael now sat. She un did his vest and set it off to the side as well. She then tugged at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders and completely off. As she folded it she stared at his perfectly formed chest. Her hand reached out to touch the tattoos that covered his whole body but withdrew her fingers and brought them to her lips

"They're beautiful…" she said softly before smiling and blushing. "Sorry…" she said shaking her head. "It's just… I never thought I'd lay my eyes upon this language, I've tried getting close to the texts that were originally written but this…This is better." She laughed to herself. "You must think me an idiot now."

"No I think you curious." He said. "Fitting with who your angel is. Dina…"

"So she has a name?" she asked. "Dina is the angel of learning right?" He nodded as he watched her grab a peroxide bottle and cotton swab. She slowly walked behind him. "Have you ever met her?"

"Once." He said nodding.

"Is she nice?"

"Yes. She's prying though, loves to ask questions but then again she loves to learn… She often brags of teaching the humans how to talk." Cam laughed making Michael smile he had never heard such a glorious noise as that tiny laugh that rang like a bell. "Alright take a breath." He only nodded but when she poured a cold liquid over his left shoulder blade he felt a sizzling pain fill the area, followed by a cooling sensation. The same happened a few seconds later to his other side. Cam grabbed some gauze and covered his wounds. She then walked in front of him to gaze down at a wound in his side.

"Bullet grazed me." He said.

"Still needs to be taken care of." She said grabbing the bottle and pouring some peroxide on the cotton. She dabbed it on the area. Michael hissed and grabbed onto the edge of the table. He watched as Cam bent forward and slowly blew on the wound. There was something appealing about her motion. She slowly pulled back and smiled as she put a bandage over it. "Good as new." She said with a smile.

"Thank you…" he said looking at her.

"No problem." She said as she packed up the Kit with a soft expression.

"Something troubles you." he said.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"You look troubled." She shrugged. "Anything I can help with?" he asked as he put his shirt on.

"Do you uhm…" she stopped and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Go ahead." He said as he buckled up his vest.

"Do you feel something coming?" she asked him seriously. "Not like the possessed but something else… Something… Big?"

"Yes there is a feeling of dread in the air." He said as he sat back on the desk. "Are you frightened?" he inquired as he watched her sit down next to him.

"Do you know what's coming?" she asked not answering his question.

"I do." He said nodding.

"Is it an Angel?" he stared at her for a long moment.

"Yes. Gabriel I imagine."

"Gabriel?" she blinked looking to him. "The messenger?" he nodded. "When will he be here?"

"When the child comes…"

"I'm going to take a guess and say he's coming because he's the only one who can get close to the baby?" he nodded. "What are we going to do?" she asked and he could hear her heart pounding within her chest.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything." He said checking his gun. "When he comes you and whoever is left alive will leave."

"Leave you alone to fight?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said. A loud gunshot made them look up. Michael got to his feet and kicked open the door as he and Cam ran to the front area of the Diner.

"They have the kid!" Jeep shouted.

"What's going on?" Cam asked Charlie.

"Some poor people pulled up in a van instantly those possessed assholes they killed the father and now they have the child…" she said.

"Dear god." Cam said softly her eyes wide.


End file.
